Mille raisons
by jetepromets
Summary: "Soyons seul ensemble", Wanda déteste Stark, tant mieux, lui aussi. Wanda est seule, comme lui. Et elle est brisée, comme Stark. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, au fond. [OS, après l'Ere d'Ultron]


Les bruits incessants de la ville bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles. Les moteurs des voitures, les voix des gens autour de lui, qui le bousculent comme un vulgaire pantin. Les phares des voitures, des publicités accrochées aux grands et imposants immeubles éblouissaient sa vue.

Sa démarche était lente, presque comme un homme bourré. Les gens qui passaient à côté de lui, le fixait, les sourcils foncés. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

C'était le soir, il était tard. Avec ses grosses lunettes de soleil, comme dans les années 90, Tony Stark marchait dans le rue sans vraiment savoir où, et pourquoi.

Enfin, il savait pourquoi il se trimbalait à presque 2 heure du matin dans les rues de New York.

Il y avait du monde malgré cette heure : New York est la ville qui ne dort jamais, n'est-pas ?

Tant mieux : Tony ne dormait plus aussi.

Depuis un an, depuis qu'ils, les Avengers et lui, avaient affrontés des robots à cause du frère _adoptif_ chelou de Thor, un dieu.

En outre, ils avaient sauvé le monde, et ils étaient devenus un groupe de super-héro qui empêche les villes complètements paumées qui veuillent s'envoler dans le ciel, à cause d'une intelligence artificielle.

Tony n'était pas un héro. Un salaud arrogant milliardaire, oui. Mais ce n'était pas un sauveur et toutes ces conneries. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'occuper de lui-même, il ne faisait qu'enfiler une armure rouge et jaune, qui lui donnait la force, l'endurance, et peut-être un peu de courage.

C'était Pepper qui s'occupait de lui, comme une mère avec son gosse. Et c'était sûrement le cas au fond ; Tony ne savait pas se comporter en adulte. Il devait toujours lancer une remarque blessante et amère, juste avant de s'enfuir devant le problème.

Il fuyait, se cachait devant toutes ses créations qui arrangeaient les problèmes à sa place.

Et Pepper en avait marre, de tout ça. Peut-être que Tony aussi mais il ne pouvait pas porter l'armure Iron-Man h24 pour cacher ce qu'il était vraiment. Même l'armure n'était pas assez forte pour écraser l'égo de l'homme, ainsi que son arrogance, sa fierté mal-placée.

Et Pepper en avait marre de « jouer ». Elle avait d'autres trucs importants à faire, d'autres gens qui ne sont pas, eux, dépressifs. D'autres hommes qui ne sont pas Tony Stark.

L'homme n'avait pas été surpris, quand elle s'était tenue devant lui, avec un regard d'excuse, des mèches blondes qui barraient son visage, et un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Tony l'avait laissé partir, avec un geste négligé de la main. Il n'avait rien montré ni sa colère, ni sa douleur. Tony lui avait même montré la porte du doigt. La femme avait eu un lieur de compassion et surtout de pitié, quand elle avait franchi la porte, sans dire un mot et sans regard en arrière.

Et Tony s'était retrouvé seul, encore une fois.

Il s'était retrouvé seul dans son lit : trop grand pour lui, avec ses cauchemars proches de la réalité. Il s'était retrouvé seul dans son labo, avec aucune raison de construire de nouveau jouet, car il n'avait personne à protéger.

Il s'était retrouvé seul devant le journal, avec une Pepper radieuse en photo, un homme beau et amoureux à ses côtés.

Il s'était retrouvé seul face aux bouteilles d'alcools qui se vidaient, de jour en jour.

Les Avengers, enfin ce qu'il en restait : Thor et Banner s'étaient barrés on ne sait où, Romanoff et Papy Captain n'étaient jamais là, partant toujours à l'autre bout du monde du jour au lendemain pour leurs missions incessantes, et Barton avait pris sa retraite. James, Sam, La Vision avaient suivi des cours par Capt' pendant les six derniers mois, et ils étaient partis en mission, comme des supers-héros. Comme la Veuve Noir, Captain America, et Hawkeye.

Il était seul dans la tour des Avengers.

Il ne dormait presque plus. Juste quand la fatigue était trop pesante, et trop forte à luter. Il arrivait qu'il ne gagne jamais contre tous ses cauchemars.

Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, les parents prenaient la main à leurs gosses qui les pointaient du doigt. Tony ne fit comme si il n'avait rien vu.

Il comprenait les parents, vraiment. Il puait l'alcool et toutes ses conneries à des kilomètres à la ronde. On pouvait penser qu'il était complètement bourré, avec ses airs perdus et faibles, ses jambes qui supportaient avec mal son poids.

Peut-être qu'il avait un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille, ce soir. Il s'entait son esprit se dissiper, et sa vue était légèrement floue.

Il devait s'assoir. Il avait l'impression de peser des tonnes, et qu'une seconde à l'autre, il allait s'écrouler par terre. Si c'était le cas, sa fierté serait au sol, avec lui. Et ça, Tony ne pouvait pas accepter d'être ridiculisé.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il se laissa s'écrouler sur un banc un peu sale et abîmé, mais Tony était trop fatigué pour y penser.

En face de lui, les voitures et taxis jaunes défilaient. Les écrans de publicités l'aveuglaient, et même sa propre odeur le répugnait. Il laissa son nez se froncer de dégout.

Et les gens défilaient eux aussi, devant lui, sur le trottoir. Certains marchaient la tête droite, avec des pas rapides, pressés, sans un regard autour d'eux. D'autres prenaient leur temps, enfin, ils avaient l'air plus perdu qu'autre chose, et quand leurs yeux se posaient sur lui, leur regard devenait méprisant.

Cela n'étonnait pas l'homme. Son haut noir était totalement froissé, et une grosse tache d'alcool était présente. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés, des mèches noires tombaient sur son front, où perlaient quelques gouttes de sieur.

Tony passa sa main moite et humide sur son visage, comme pour pouvoir se réveiller et se dessaouler.

Il enleva ses grosses lunettes et les mit dans sa poche de son manteau, quand il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui.

Tony soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas envie qu'une personne vienne s'infiltrer dans son espace vital. Sauf si c'était une belle femme, évidement.

Il sentit la personne renifler de mépris.

\- Vous êtes dans un sale état, Stark.

Cette voix, malgré légèrement inconnue, lui faisait remonter des souvenirs enfuis.

L'homme tourna la tête vers la voix féminine, à sa gauche. Malgré qu'il était près de la femme, il ne put distinguer son visage. Foutu alcool.

\- J'en aurai presque de la peine pour vous, vraiment, continua-elle, sarcastique.

Ce fut comme une électro choque pour Tony, qui se redressa comme brûlé, avec de grand yeux.

\- Maximoff ?

Tout lui parut plus clair, d'un coup. Cette fille était vraiment un outil efficace pour se dessaouler.

\- Bien évidement, répondit-elle, les yeux aux ciels. Qui irez-vous voir ? Vous avez tout perdu.

Sa voix était amère, et pleine de rancœur. Ses yeux presque noirs, aujourd'hui, le fixaient avec mépris.

Comme à son habitude, elle était habillée en noir et en rouge. Ses cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclées étaient mis derrière ses épaules.

Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Mais il était plutôt fatigué, et il avait vraiment envie de dormir, tout à coup. Cependant, sa fierté était mise à l'épreuve.

Alors sans aucune hésitation, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et dit :

\- Toi aussi, non ? Dis-moi, il où ton frère, Maximoff ?

Il était dur, il le savait. Mais Tony en avait vraiment rat le cul de tout ça, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, pour une fois.

Il s'en foutait pas mal de savoir où la jeune fille avait été pendant ces six derniers mois, étant partie on ne sait où. Comment elle avait fait pour survivre et tout le blabla infernal. Non, il s'en foutait complètement.

Il n'aimait pas ces manières de fouiller dans l'esprit des autres, sa posture droite et fière, ses yeux parfois noirs, et d'autres jours bleus foncés, qui les regardaient avec méfiance, prêt à attaquer.

Tony n'aimait pas Wanda Maximoff pour milles raisons encore.

\- Parce que tu vois, Maximoff, enchaîna-il les yeux dans les siens, ton frère n'est nulle part. Tu es aussi seule que moi, à cet instant, et depuis six mois. Il est mort, et t'as aucune famille. Alors, j'aimerai savoir, qui est le plus seul de nous deux, dans cette histoire ?

Aucune remarque n'avait été acerbe ou amère. Sa voix était resté dur, et ses yeux sans grand émotion. Pendant sa tirade, Tony s'était tourné vers la jeune femme, les yeux dans les yeux, à cœur ouvert, et la vérité avait explosé comme un miroir qui se brise en morceaux, à travers un silence.

Maximoff n'avait pas bougé. Pas de larmes aux coins des yeux, pas de regard noir, pas de main prête à s'écraser sur la joue de Stark. Pas de yeux rouges. Pas de main couverte d'un nuage rouge, non plus. Rien.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard. Comme si c'était qu'un jeu, et que ces paroles n'avaient pas de sens.

Les cheveux de Wanda volèrent à cause du vent, et des mèches brunes avaient atterries sur sa joue.

Il eut un silence, où le temps semblait aller vite, ainsi que les gens autour d'eux, et le bruit n'était qu'un son en arrière fond, pour eux. Le vent froid qui glaçait les passants, ainsi que Maximoff, couverte seulement d'une veste rouge. Le silence s'éternisa.

\- Tu as détruit ma vie, dit-elle.

Tony vu ses yeux humides, et ses cils qui clignaient. Il entendit son accent plus prononcé, et il pouvait sentir la gorge de la jeune fille se serrer, rien qu'à cette phrase.

Et l'homme éclata de rire. D'un rire amer, s'attirant les regards confus et méprisant des passants. La tête en arrière, il ria encore. Wanda n'avait aucune émotion sur son visage, mais ses yeux brillaient.

\- Sûrement, répondit-il. Comme celles de milliers de personnes, sans doute.

Sans doute avait-il détruit des familles, tuer des innocents et tout le blabla. Sans doute.

\- Tu es un monstre, continua Wanda.

\- Peut-être bien, dit-il avec un rictus.

Les yeux de Wanda s'instillaient de reflets rougeâtres. Elle le fixa avec colère.

\- Tu as détruit ma vie, et tu m'as brisé. Tu as tué mes parents, et la seule chose que tu m'as laissé c'était mon frère jumeau. Mais maintenant, tu me l'as repris, avoua-elle la gorge serrée. Tu m'as détruite.

Ses yeux étaient vachement humides, maintenant, remarqua l'homme. Est-ce une larme qui coule sur sa joue blanche ?

D'une manière incontrôlable, le cœur de Tony se serra. Et ça lui faisait mal, il n'aimait pas ça.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, la main de l'homme se posa sur la joue de Maximoff. Wanda ne le repoussa pas. Peut-être pensait-elle rêver ?

Et sans que Tony ne comprenne pourquoi, son pouce caressa la joue de la jeune fille, et effaça ses larmes.

Wanda fronça ses sourcils, mais ne dit rien. C'était sûrement la première marque de tendresse qu'elle eut, depuis ces six derniers mois. Et elle sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, d'une manière douloureuse.

\- Je sais, confia-il, et je suis désolé.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais vu Maximoff aussi faible et vulnérable qu'avant, et que bizarrement, il se sentait coupable.

Alors peut-être qu'il était vraiment désolé pour elle, d'avoir tout perdu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion, Stark, commença-elle en secouant la tête.

La main froide de l'homme quitta la joue de la jeune fille, et Tony fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de lire dans les esprits des autres, Maximoff, dit-il confus et agacé par cette attitude.

Stark avait, en effet, de très mauvais souvenirs à propos de la manipulation de l'esprit et tout le bordel qu'elle pouvait faire. Et, le génie n'aimait pas ça, ne rien contrôler. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un connaisse ce qu'il pense, son passé et tout le reste. C'était comme une violation de vie privée. Il n'aimait pas Wanda Maximoff.

La jeune fille eut les yeux confus, et encore humides.

\- Justement, je n'ai rien fais de tel.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin.

\- Alors t'as changé, c'est ça ? Tu as enfin compris que ce n'est pas juste de faire ça ? Je suis touché.

Wanda tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui, ses sourcils froncés.

\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de lire en toi, Stark, avoua-elle.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

\- Car je sais que Pepper est partie, et que t'as sûrement vidé toutes les bouteilles d'alcool chez toi, continua-elle, les yeux dans le vide. Tu pues l'alcool, d'ailleurs. Tu ne dors pas, t'as des cernes monstres sous tes yeux. Et tu es seul, affreusement et douloureusement, seul.

Le milliardaire serra les dents, une moue exaspérée sur son visage blafarde.

\- Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas envoyé mon frère directement à la mort.

Wanda le regarda avec de grand yeux, elle essaya de cacher ses mains tremblantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Moi aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de lire en toi, dit-il en se redressant. Je sais que tu t'en veux terriblement, et c'est vraiment triste, j'en pleurai pour toi.

Il se pencha pour chercher les yeux de Maximoff, qui fixaient le sol à présent.

\- Tu dois le savoir, Wanda, insista-il.

C'était un jeu malsain, maintenant. C'était sadique, de balancer des atrocités comme ça. Mais Tony en avait vraiment marre, et il se fichait de tout, maintenant. Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- _Je peux me débrouiller sans toi, aide les autres avec les civils,_ cita l'homme, d'une voix mielleuse.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas. Tony ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, ni son visage, elle fixait le sol avec insistance, ses cheveux bruns la cachant.

L'homme soupira, et se réinstallant sur le banc, ferma les yeux, la tête légèrement en arrière.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi à fermer le clapet de Maximoff, vraiment.

Que ça soit son frère, le rapide, ou elle, la bizarre.

Il entendit vaguement la jeune fille qui murmurait des paroles d'une autre langue, sûrement en sokovien. Sûrement des insultes, aussi.

\- Je pourrais te tuer, maintenant, pour te faire payer tout ça, menaça-elle.

L'homme ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais il pouvait imaginer les yeux sombres de la fille qui brillaient de dégout et de haine. Il pouvait voir ses cils noirs qui encadraient ses grands yeux humides, ainsi que ses cheveux bruns qui collaient sur ses joues, mouillantes de larmes.

Le cœur de Tony rata un battement face à cette image.

\- Tu ne manquerais à personne, continua-elle.

Tony ouvrit un œil, un seul.

\- Alors va s'y, arrache-moi le cœur, comme t'as fait avec Ultron.

Wanda le fixa.

\- Utilise ton don pour me faire voir des atrocités, et comme ça, je mourrais de peur.

Il se pencha vers elle, lentement. La sorcière ne recula pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, hein, chuchota-il. As-tu peur de tuer, Maximoff ?

La jeune fille pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle ne cilla pas.

\- C'est sûr que tuer des robots, c'est pas comme enlever une vie, dit-il. Tu es une gamine, Maximoff. Tu ne sais rien.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Wanda se penche aussi, vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi, souffla-elle. Je ne suis pas un monstre, Stark. Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un qui boit tous les jours pour oublier sa solitude. Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un qui ne dors jamais pour ne plus rêver des morts sous ses pieds. Je ne veux pas passer mes journées enfermées dans un laboratoire pour donner l'illusion que je fais quelque chose. Que je ne suis pas détruit.

Stark s'était redressé lentement, sans aucune expression sur son visage.

\- Car tu es détruit Stark, continua-elle d'une voix presque douce. Tu es brisé. Comme moi.

Et Wanda jura d'avoir vu les yeux de Stark brillés.

\- Et tu es seul, termina-elle.

Cette fois, le temps semblait aller lentement, et les bruits se dissipaient.

Tony passa une main lasse sur son visage, avec un rire nerveux.

\- Alors, quoi ?

Wanda mis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Les yeux de Tony s'attardèrent sur les mains blanches de Wanda. Ses doigts fins étaient parsemés de bagues, et ses poignets de quelques bracelets. Cela avait toujours été le cas, cela avait toujours été Wanda. Avec ses vêtements noirs et rouges, ses longs cheveux bruns, ses bagues, sa posture…

\- Soyons seul ensemble.

Tony eut un moment de flottement, où il resta figé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as comprise.

Il crut un instant qu'elle lui faisait une blague ou quoi. Mais quand l'homme planta ses yeux dans les siens, il sut qu'elle était sérieuse.

Tony eut un fou rire.

\- Tu es une enfant, Maximoff, dit-il une fois calmé.

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- Et tu me détestes, insista-il.

\- En effet.

C'était au tour de Tony d'être confus.

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que j'ai besoin de toi, au fond. Et que toi aussi, t'as besoin de moi.

Tony n'était pas convaincu, il secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de m'aimer, Wanda, essaya-il sérieusement.

La jeune fille aimait quand il disait son prénom, comme ça, naturellement. C'était un début, n'est-ce-pas ? Et ça lui suffisait.

\- Alors je trouverais milles raisons de t'aimer, dit-elle presque tendrement.

Et sans que Tony ne puisse rien faire, les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement et timidement. Comme une douce promesse d'avenir.

* * *

Dites-moi si ce couple bizarre vous a plu ahaha! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !


End file.
